


Again

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Again, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running, always running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ["Last word drabble tag"](http://kilodalton.tumblr.com/tagged/drabbletag) on Tumblr

"Again?!" Rose fumed.

"Ah, I might have forgotten one tiny detail about R'rilad society."

"Like the last two 'tiny details', Doctor?"

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Erm, yes. Rather like those two."

"We so need to get off this planet. Three arrests in one day is a new low, even for us."

"I think you're right, Rose."

He noted the convent display rack in the narrow marketplace corridor they were being herded through. He caught Rose's eye, tilting his head in its direction. Rose gave him a sly grin.

"I think I know what happens next."

"Run!"


End file.
